User talk:Auron/Archive 10
This is an archive of my talk page, from October 22nd, 2008 to February 2nd, 2009. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. GW You still play it? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:21, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Yep. -Auron 05:02, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::How come ur never online then ;o. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:15, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::My timezone? I'm online almost every day. -Auron 06:58, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Could be the case, lol. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:31, 26 October 2008 (EDT) conformation email not sure if I should be asking you about this but lets hope so since you are an admin, I looked through the FAQs and the help section but there was nothing on my subject, I never got a conformation email and nor did my friend, username DeathyD, is there a way you can manually activate this? :You mean "confirmation". "Conformation" would be the process of becoming just like everything around you.....well, I guess you mean both lol. Karate Jesus 17:12, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::Grats on being helpful, Jesus. ::Deathly, did you check your junk mail folder? --71.229 17:20, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::It's probably in your junk folder. That's where mine originally went too. Helpful enough 71? Karate Jesus 17:29, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::::not when you repeat what he said. DeathyD, unfortunately some of the mail services have an issue with us, and don't receive the e-mail at all. We suggest you make a G-mail account, even if it's just to confirm, because they're usually quite good. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:39, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::::PvXwiki_talk:Community_Portal#Problems_with_confirmation - says he tried gmail and it didn't work. This is a problem with our mailserver - it doesn't seem to like certain email addresses. Gmail usually works, but I'd try as many different email addresses as possible. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:11, 22 October 2008 (EDT) My sig I did what Frvwfr2 did :/-- 17:41, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Soo like i was saying before this got reverted, for my ban (im pwnagemuffin) is it 1 month starting today or 1 month starting from when i was initially banned 208.85.242.212 19:52, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Look at your block log. You can come back on the 15th, unless Auron raises the the block amount since you're getting around the ban.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 19:55, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Hmm didnt even know that the block log existed thx 208.85.242.212 19:57, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Seriously, the only thing more stupid than getting banned for voting on Shock Axe is violating that ban to ask when it will be done. PvX:ADMIN has a complete list of e-mails and MSN; use them. As for when it will be done, it will be 4 days from now, providing admins are nice enough to not further your ban for avoiding it. -- Guild of ' 07:35, 11 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/any_Hundred_Blades_PvE_Warrior&action=rate No PvE skills on any build most of the time means it's hero friendly (like this one) or extremely outdated. -- 'Guild of ' 06:58, 13 November 2008 (EST) :We'll go with outdated on this one. Even for pre-PvE skills, it's immensely bad. The first thing I thought when I saw that bar was "Why aren't you using a hammer?" -- Armond Warblade 07:03, 13 November 2008 (EST) when did you join it? they were in our alliance two days ago, and then they left to go join Wipe alliance. --[[User:Readem|'Readem]] 09:54, 13 November 2008 (EST) :A few hours ago. I tombs with them nightly, but when dev raged to d/l WoW, they didn't have enough for a guild team. I left mad for long enough to get their guild name all over obs, then I rejoined mad when the runs completed. If/when mad breaks up (which might happen after the monthly), I might join it permanently. -Auron 12:23, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::they are in my alliance, which is why I was wondering. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:13, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::I join every week or so, and stay for a day or two for major tombs grindage. Then I go back to mad. -Auron 21:14, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::Mad still exists? Thought Reflected would have disbanded it after not getting silver in the monthly. Tbh, your cape is going to look ugly with the new trim. -- Armond Warblade 01:23, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Have you ever talked to ref? Kind of silly to act like you know what someone would do if you don't really know them. -Auron 04:00, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::lol ref doesn't give a shit about trim. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:05, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I don't know - thus, I ask. I'm just working off the guild announcement and the various attitudes I saw in guild chat. -- Armond Warblade 10:14, 2 December 2008 (EST) Your Bear Clearly, it shows a lack of "mind and body as one" BaineTheBotter 06:23, 15 November 2008 (EST) peace out cya in 14 weeks broski! wish me luck and go pwn in halls! Riff 22:52, 16 November 2008 (EST) Don't go anywhere. Crazy auron bear incoming in 5. - 16:32, 18 November 2008 (EST) - 16:38, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Nothing strange here. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 16:45, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::I closed my eyes and drew a bear in photoshop and that's what I ended up with. - 16:47, 18 November 2008 (EST) Couldn't resist ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:26, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Why doesn't it show up? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:27, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Ah, nvm ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:27, 18 November 2008 (EST) Uh? ''(Block log); 14:59 . . Auron (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Frosty" with an expiry time of 3 days: bad at theorycrafting, bad at watching obs, bad at playing ranger, and still argues his point to the end... not good.) At least make something up that doesn't make you look like a complete ass rather than this halfarsed reason. '—Sazzles ' :Stfu, that was the best reasoning ever. Brandnew. 09:40, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::One that fits 99% of this wiki at the moment. Start banning please? '—Sazzles ' :::I would, but I'm not strong like admin. Brandnew. 09:44, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::Next time I'll just leave it blank. -Auron 10:06, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::Thank you for reconsidering, I will keep my thoughts to myself next time. --Frosty 11:10, 19 November 2008 (EST) Auron is mean again. :< My abscense has allowed him to be not friendly. I'm sorry, everyone. '''Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:19, 19 November 2008 (EST) :It's okay, we forgive you. :> --71.229 15:35, 19 November 2008 (EST) :: <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:42, 19 November 2008 (EST) Auron owns at the game himself, thus he has to ban everything that is below him. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:16, 2 December 2008 (EST) Balanced QQway Everyone 5-5-5's cuz Saz made it and she ownz all of us in PvE. Brandnew. 15:47, 19 November 2008 (EST) :Wow, just wow, voting a potentially trash build because you are worse than the user who posted it. --217.44.184.14 12:19, 24 November 2008 (EST) 08:06, 19 November 2008, Gordon Ecker (Talk | contribs) blocked 76.25.197.215 (Talk) (expires 08:06, 19 December 2008, anon. only, account creation blocked) (trolling) Could you kindly ask Gordon what the fuck on my behalf? --71.229 15:54, 19 November 2008 (EST) PvE skills 9 times out of 10 they're not on a build because they want it to be hero friendly. Hell you can throw half the bar (or atleast 3 skills) out for whatever PvE skills you want. -- Guild of ''' 07:35, 23 November 2008 (EST) :if you mean the "you move like a dragon!" build, it's not tagged for Hero, so i'd say it's fair to assume it should contain OP PvE skills... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 08:44, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::I was refering to PvE Dragon Slash build, which he rated down for "no PvE skills". -- 'Guild of ' 08:53, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::Heroes are absolutely terrible in melee. They're even more terrible with dragon slash, which takes them like 10 seconds to build up. They don't spam it on recharge, instead preferring to use the other skills (ranging from the bad self heal to the bad attack skill). That build sucks, plain and simple. -Auron 20:15, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::There is such a thing as micro. -- Jebuscontests 20:18, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::I'd rather micro important shit than pulverizing after every kd and dslash spam, thanks. -- Armond Warblade 21:32, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Assign Dslash skill to a key. Bash key. ???. PROFIT!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:24, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::The hero should be able to do that on its own, and what am I playing that I have time to do that while bodyblocking and microing the hero to help bodyblock? -- Armond Warblade 13:01, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Play Dslash yourself, so all you do is bash two keys. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:10, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::I play imbagon, which req about the same (bash tntf, sy, ward honor). If all you do is just bash keys, you're bad because you're doing absolutely nothing about positioning. Again, how do you plan to bash keys for two or three people while bodyblocking with heroes? -- Armond Warblade 13:15, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You play Imbagon and require bodyblocking and positioning? .. wut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:21, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Thanks for revealing your skill level for all to see... Did you know that ranger interrupts are easier to deal with when the three rangers are on the other side of a wall? -- Armond Warblade 13:36, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Genuinely positioning requires no thinking at all, you should just do it naturally =\ i fail to see how it would impede on you mashing buttons. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:42, 24 November 2008 (EST) Stop niggering on my talk page. Melee heroes fucking blow. They always have, and unless ANet improves their AI, they always will. In general, melee classes suck without a plethora of PvE skills making them better (or a plethora of teammates buffing them up and keeping them clean). All that bodyblocking bullshit is filibuster. Nobody cares. Warriors aren't tanks. They kill shit. If shit runs for your monk, who cares, honestly? The monk isn't going to die. Who cares about positioning? :/ -Auron 13:44, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Defensive bodyblocking is for pussies. It's so much easier to kill things when they're all clumped up in death nova. -- Armond Warblade 13:44, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Melee heroes are used in HB :P, CAN'T BE THAT TERRIBLE :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:31, 24 November 2008 (EST) Armond, what skill would a Ranger EVER interrupt to make an Imbagon any less useful? SY? TntF? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:37, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Aggressive Refrain, you won't build adren as quickly.-- Liger414 talk 15:40, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::You should only have to use AR once in every map. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:40, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Well in some maps you spawn and mosnters are already attacking, Scoundrel's Rise for one....-- Liger414 talk 15:41, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Rangers with dshot are dangerous to things like monks. I feel dumber for having to post this. -- Armond Warblade 21:51, 26 November 2008 (EST) Guess what Found out why template sigs are bad--ShadowRelyk 19:19, 26 November 2008 (EST) :Along that lines, help fix mine here. -- 'Guild of ' 19:20, 26 November 2008 (EST) How the fuck did you loose to a little blue rodent and an emo with a mommy complex. http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=3299 --Shadowsin :HOW DID KRATOS NOT WIN THAT. JUST BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T GIVE HIM A ROLE IN TOS2 DOESN'T MAKE HIM NOT AWESOME. RRRRAAAAGE. -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::The nickname Gamefags wasn't coined as a joke. --71.229.253.172 22:58, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Lol 133700-ish votes--ShadowRelyk 00:03, 27 November 2008 (EST) Amusing how people actually give a shit about those polls. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:54, 27 November 2008 (EST) :And why?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:49, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::The fact you just asked that is quite amusing aswell. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:06, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::Strange that only you find everything amusing. Now that's amusing.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:03, 28 November 2008 (EST) He's a minor character in a bad game. Sonic is the main character in a huge series of (bad) games, and Sephiroth is a badass enemy in a legendary game. Kratos was just a pussy. The vote results make sense. -Auron 15:50, 27 November 2008 (EST) :Kratos wasn't a pussy. Have you seen the beginning of ToS2? ''Emil is a pussy. Richter yells at three guys "MOVE!" and they kinda stand there for a second before running to opposite sides of the cave entrance. Were it Kratos that yelled at them to move, they would have fucking grown wings and flown all the fucking way to Flanor before realizing what was going on. -- Armond Warblade 23:55, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::I'm 99% sure they're talking about the god of war kratos, who was, in fact, a huge pussy. -Auron 01:38, 28 November 2008 (EST) :I know. Although if memory serves Auron was pretty badass himself in FFX. Yes it was God of War Kratos who was in fact a fucking cunt.--99.153.226.11 11:13, 28 November 2008 (EST) can u help me? recently i rated someones build bad just bc of the fact it wasnt good, and i believe he rated my build low just bc he doesnt like me, it wasnt a 0-0 but still. as u can see from my talk page he got pretty heated about my rating. im thinking his rating on my build should be removed, can u help? :wipslash... *sigh* I'm not mad at your rating, i know my build was trash, and your build might be safe, but its mad slow and is inferior to any other vetted UW war solo. →'J.J. berks ' 22:33, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::Jjberks, if it's inferior tag it for WELL, don't trash rate it... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:27, 28 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_IWAY_Reformed&action=rate Personal expierence in getting rolled by iway? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:58, 2 December 2008 (EST) :No, my teams always have an earth ele. There's a neat thing called obs mode, though, you should check it out sometime. -Auron 16:17, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::I do check it and I've seriously never seen a team go down to IWAY. Must be american badness I suppose then. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:31, 2 December 2008 (EST) Earthshaker When was the last time you played TA? Because you're a horrible player if you don't think Earthshaker is played there, as often or moreso than devhammer.--Golden19pxStar 16:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) :People run stone daggers a lot in RA. Does that make it good in RA? -- Armond Warblade 16:22, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Two days ago - 30 consec. I saw a few dev hammers, a lyssa hammer bash derv, and a thumper, but absolutely no earth shakers. With good reason, too, since nobody is stupid enough to stand right next to another person on their team. :If you can catch multiple scrubs in earth shaker, that's great, but I was under the impression we assumed opponents had the first clue how to play when we theorycrafted with builds? -Auron 16:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Try playing TA, it's not theorycrafting it's fucking meta--Golden19pxStar 16:26, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::"Two days ago - 30 consec. I saw a few dev hammers, a lyssa hammer bash derv, and a thumper, but absolutely no earth shakers." :::Try reading, it's not easy but it's fucking required. If it were as meta as you claim, I would have seen at least one. -Auron 16:27, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::Try not playing dead hours? If you played against a few serious balanced teams you'd come across it. People started running ES to counter thumpway, as thumpers and pets would all train same target so it was possible to KD all four and fuck up their pressure. Then people realized that grasping + earthshaker on the same bar makes really hawt for KDing multiple people. Yes people are aware of positioning, but kiting plus the crazy pressure in TA results to confusion which means eventually you'll get multiple people close enough together to get more than one KD.--Golden19pxStar 16:32, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::I normally run earthshaker as my frontliner in balanced, because it makes beating the various dual frontline builds much easier. Its a perfectly viable alternative to dev hammer in my opinion, and what last I saw its probably the most common elite among the better balanced teams because against normal teams it loses very little effectiveness compared to dev hammer, however beating rao or even gothway is much easier with it. Both are viable in my experience. Ballistick 16:29, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::I normally run forceful blow. I should make builds with that and put it on wiki, and insult anyone who claims it's bad. I should then say it's meta, even though people have gone for considerably long runs without seeing a single one. -Auron 16:31, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::Sorry if I seem to have insulted you in some way, I just stated in my experience it is infact very commonly used, and i do infact see it daily. Sorry again for the trouble. Ballistick 16:32, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Dual frontliners should be hitting different targets except on spikes or they're going to explode to aoe antimelee (clumsiness, reckless, wandering, hell, even price/faint makes dual frontline explode better than it does a frontline and a ranger). -- Armond Warblade 16:33, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Auron, there's no disadvantage to running earthshaker. You trade off weakness which will get FFed and sent back to you anyway for the opportunity to get multiple KDs and have superior backlining ability. You're being downright obstinate and incorrect for no apparent reason--Golden19pxStar 16:34, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Attacking different targets makes no real difference if you ball up, which only has the real disadvantage of taking more damage from smite condition and smite hex, but generally you end up taking less damage and general tactics (at least what i use) is not to hex or condition the frontliners really at all until the backline starts to crack. Ballistick 16:36, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::You realize that dual frontline teams WILL at somepoint focus all of their pressure onto a single target to score a kill and that Earthshaker is run to counter exactly this strategy? Yes in dual frontlines builds they're normally attacking seperate targets, but at some point they us e the tactic of concentrating damage to get a kill. Earthshaker is run to stop this. Wow you've basically just proved my fucking point. gg--Golden19pxStar 16:36, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Who actually gives a fuck what elite a hammer war runs. They're all perfectly balanced. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:38, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Oh you run earth shaker to lineback the entire match? Oh okay. Dev Hammer is better for that, too. -Auron 16:40, 2 December 2008 (EST) :When was the last time you played with frontliners with field vision, Goldenstar? :W M W :W = warrior M = monk :It's called bodyblock-ish on the spike. Especially if you know a lot of scrubs use earth shaker. -- Armond Warblade 16:39, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::That assumes your monk is going to stand there like a fucktard and not kite. Good TA monks only stop moving to cast--Golden19pxStar 16:41, 2 December 2008 (EST) Your logic is horrible too auron. I mean your arguing that you did 30 runs and didn't see the build so it must be bad. I can play 30 matches in tombs and not see a ritspike or even a balanced for that matter, does that mean they're bad builds? No it just means no one's fucking playing them at the time you happen to be playing :And then reality hits. I'm arguing that because I didn't see one in 30 runs, it isn't meta - I never said that earth shaker is a bad elite. Good reading comprehension there buddy. -Auron 16:42, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::That's still a ridiculous statement. If you didn't run into anyone play sway in tombs or a spike build in gvg one night would you assume that it's not part of the meta?--Golden19pxStar 16:43, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::In 30 matches? If I got 30 sway-less matches in tombs, I would very very safely say that it is no longer in the meta. Same with gvg, especially considering that 30 gvgs take forever and are thus spread out over different timezones so you get a more even example of what people run. -Auron 16:47, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::How long does it take you to play 30 matches of TA? I'd hedge maybe 3 hours, assuming every match doesn't goe to time. You would say that a build is no longer part of the meta based on 3-4 hours of play? especially considering that at most 10-12 teams are going to be playing TA at any time and at least some of them (if not a significant fraction) are coming from RA. That's just ridiculous auron, even you must realize that.--Golden19pxStar 16:51, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::If something is meta, it will be run in 3-4 hours of play. If it isn't, it isn't meta. That's sort of the entire definition of the metagame. -Auron 16:56, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I completely disagree with the notion that a meta build will always be in play and that not seeing it for three hours means its not part of the meta, but i'm obviously not going to convince you--Golden19pxStar 16:58, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::There are relatively few balanced teams that play in TA, at least in my opinion it is perfectly normal to go 3 hours without seeing many of the 30-40 teams (of note/threat) there are, considering around 20-25 of those run earth shaker (percentage wise from in my experience), its possible to just see the other 15-20 that run devastating in the 3 hour time span. Ballistick 17:00, 2 December 2008 (EST) It depends entirely upon the Warrior. I personally, prefer Earth Shaker. Bad positioning decides matches in TA. Dev is also quite decent, as it counter's pressure balanced moderately well. Both elites are meta; balanced unfortunately, is not. O, and 30 matches only takes like, an hour and a half. Maybe a bit more. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) :They're about 4 minutes each, some less, some more. That's an even two hours, plus the one or two runs before where we lost at less than 10 wins, so about 2h45m. :However, two days ago wasn't the only time I TA'd. I've *never* seen earth shaker run, on my team or the other team, in my entire life. It's pretty hard for something so evidently unused to be hugely meta, especially over skills like Magehunter's that ignore the billion stances a monk has. It's nice when you can catch a billion people in it (i.e., on altars), but it isn't outstanding - and seeing as, 90% of the time you're only hitting one target, the cost makes it stupid to run in most cases. For the same cost, you could hit the same number of targets (1) but with an unblockable knockdown, and for less cost you could KD, weaken and prep them for a long KD chain (which, sometimes, ends with a second dev hammer for a ridiculous 15 second knocklock). -Auron 17:18, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Magehunter's Smash is unused normally in TA because the warriors target should never really be enchanted (triple interrupt and triple enchant remove is pretty normal). Earth shaker is used to farm dual frontline and the occasional but rare ball, and dev hammer is all around a good elite. Earth Shaker and Dev i believe are about equal with magehunters slightly below due to the fact its req is very rarely actually met, all things considered. Ballistick 17:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Good players are meta, have you seen any lately though? BaineTheBotter 05:03, 3 December 2008 (EST) Hai guys lets QQ about what bad war elite I run now i r better at this gamethenu bai. Seriously, stop shitting and start playing the game. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:28, 3 December 2008 (EST) I lol'd. I'm on vent with cirque, and I ask "is earth shaker good in TA?" His response? "Nope. Dev hammer is good in TA. The extra hit is really a lot of time spent, you rarely proc the double hit, and when you do it doesnt really matter." Pretty sure he knows how to war in TA better than anyone in this thread and he thinks it's a joke, so stop being bad :/ -Auron 02:32, 16 December 2008 (EST) I am pretty sure I play with cirq everyday :/, and that you are fucking terrible at TA. Zuhan is better than cirq and he prefers Earthshaker a majority of the time. Nice try though! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:19, 13 January 2009 (EST) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Auron/GuildWarsSucksSoMuch/Fire_magic Or you actually stop being bad and interupt shit. Herd rangers were gud. Also; I actually am glad that you have big dmg fire magic or capture points would be a defensefag fest of spike builds. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:55, 3 December 2008 (EST) :I also herd the faggish pd mesmers everyone runs in tombs fuck over fire eles--Golden19pxStar 16:07, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::Also much lulz at managing to get yourself ganked by GANK and ugly a minute and a half into the match--Golden19pxStar 16:09, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::I heard nukes took so much skill to use even I can tab to the ghostly and mash buttons and things die. -- Armond Warblade 18:33, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::Are you seriously that bad, Unexist? Last I checked, teams didn't run 5 rangers. Maybe yours do? -Auron 22:50, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::Auron where is your DF honor? 3 monk back line! What is this faggotry! I second for Unexist to stop being bad. Also last I checked SH was only 5 energy and could do a max of 300~ damage to a single player. It's also cheap enough to spam cast cancel, And almost all eles carry faggy WoW good luck interrupting effectively through that with a ranger. Les not forget 40/40 sets and other faggy things people do to avoid being interrupted so easily. Basically the flaw in you're arguments is that if they were so easy to disable/interrupt/shutdown why the hell does everyone still run them? Oh right. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:59, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Because the majority of HA players are bad--75.94.77.148 02:02, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Touche anon, Touche. Although you see, I dont see alot of interrupt rangers, and most teams only bring one PD mes, but almost ALL teams bring two nukes. Small levels with small choke points + High damage AoE, synergy mirite?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:07, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::No need to run relics when everything's dead. -- Armond Warblade 02:23, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Boom. And also, what did you pm me about again, Armond?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:28, 4 December 2008 (EST) First; I never claimed fire ele's were bad at all. They're actually the base of like all ha team's pressure. I just don't think they're overpowered; they're fairly easy to interupt and you shouldn't have terrible positioning anyway on non-capture points. On capture points it's not balanced but who cares, it keeps the game going there. Second; a ranger(even a terrible one) can easily take 2 fire ele's down, dshot roger's, savage savannah and occasionally a heat and you actually are already done(you shouldn't have terrible positioning anyway). Third; that pic proves just what everyone thinks of ha: people are bad there. They need fire damage to actually have a minimum of pressure, otherwise it was even more 321 then it actually already is. Conclusion to my story: rule number one of ha, don't ball. Oh and btw this is against auron, so rest of you you're just being ignored. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:44, 4 December 2008 (EST) :When was the last time you played HA, dude? Or did they suddenly expand maps like Fetid and UW and Golden Gates and the stairs on Halls and all that good stuff? The presence of a triple heat nuker means nothing less than "you can't stand here" on several maps - and besides, who actually brings bow rangers to HA? That's what you have a PD for, and that's why you cancel-cast. (Though I will admit the BA/mel's turrets are probably more common than I expect, but even so...) -- Armond Warblade 12:15, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::Rspike, W/A spike and pretty much all balanced bring bow rangers. Cancel casting rodgorts and heats will make your energy die really fast, energy is actually hard enough on SH bars as it is ;) Ballistick 12:17, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::Armond, you've basicly comfirmed yoruself that you never have stepped foot in HA. Triple heat builds are bad, they make you drop either your rit or your mesmer, and that's bad. Besides; pretty much any teams takes a ranger because they've realised how easy it is to dshot shit in ha and how good interupting fire ele's is. Also; you can´t really fake cast with it because of the high energy cost and the 2 sec recharge on pd ;/(that means when they camp you, you actually are getting like one savannah in a minute). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:58, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::Your theorycrafting skills are impressive, but that's all they are - theory. In reality, teams bring multiple eles - either two fire or a fire and an earth. The ranger either interrupts the earth or the fire, because if he camps the fire all day he gets blind (or his frontline gets blind, and they don't kill anything). Or the team brings a fire ele, a rit and a dom mes, so the ranger has to decide between wowarding/life, diversion/shatter, or nukes. Only a bad ranger camps the fire ele all game and lets all the rest of that stuff get off. As ridiculously fast as ranger interrupts recharge, he can't get three people at once. ::::Heroes' Ascent maps are tiny. Fire magic AoE is not. Heroes' Ascent has degraded to a contest of who brings more fire damage, not who is more skilled. Also, as a side note, if you read the names in that pic up there, you'll see leeloof and starcraft in the AoE. Apparently they're bad americans? -Auron 04:10, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::Leeloof and starcraft aren't that impressive really as far as I've heard(I almost never play against them due timezone. Yeah; I pretty much agree with that it becomes who gets the most nukes; but it's just because that is HA, monks run channeling and think you should actually channel tank all match. A ranger is actually able to keep down 2 of the 3 you mentioned; and let's not forget you also still take a pblock/pd mes. Warding seriously isn't that important unless they have good positioning, most team's use it wrong anyway. So, what remains, diversion(you also mention shatter, but you seriously shouldn't want to interupt shatter that badly and ranger's aren't really able either, mesmers are but they shouldn't). Anyway; I'm done with this. If you think it's OP, sure you can. Just think of the fact what will happen to the 'whoever takes more fire nukes wins' meta. Becomes more like 'whoever is the best copy of rawr wins'. Blockfest and spikes. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:46, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Auron's talking about weapon of warding. Not wards. Fire nukers will always be fire nukers. A good ranger, yes, can keep about 2 heats off, but you're really forgetting cast canceling. A good ele actually knows where the ranger is, and tries to look out for his actions, and cancels accordingly. Blam, instant cancel and recast. BaineTheBotter 08:54, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Stop making random comments, it's ha. You can't position well like behind walls or whatever to make sure the ranger doesn't interupt you. You can't fake cast alot with a fire ele, because of the 15/25e spells, so that leaves you with savannah only. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:32, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Which is plenty. Sav -> cancel cancel -> searing, sav cancel rodgorts, sav cancel teinais, sav. You can't automatically suck at ele and expect to get spells off. -Auron 05:11, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Gl with that, that's called theorycrafting that is almost never used. Anyway; faced leeloof now and he's terrible. Really terrible. I do not expect more from starcraft either, because the only thing he does is sinsplit with DoM (which requires no monking skills at all) and dead HA hours farming. Besides for that; they're gods to the normal HA community. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:08, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::It's theorycrafting when it's never done but it looks good on paper. If I do it every time I play ele when I hold for 4 hours on ele, it's no longer theorycrafting. -Auron 06:37, 12 January 2009 (EST) Your pic says different. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:46, 12 January 2009 (EST) this You are not everybody. No reason to keep article bad if someone is not good enough to have optimal equipment. --Anonimous. 13:02, 6 December 2008 (EST) :No one spends 100k+ on a shield just to play a bitch job. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:11, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::User:Ractoh|Oh, I'm so awesome. (how do you spell ractoh?;s) Brandnew. 13:12, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::Again, no reason to keep article bad if you are not good enough. :::To Brandnew: :::Yes, Racthoh. --Anonimous. 13:18, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::No one looks for a shield they wont ever use anywhere else. quit being a shitter.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:01, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::Watch the NPA. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:37, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::::NPA on a sysop's page? Irony. Imbagon's are just supposed to keep shouting, what will one point away from spear do to his shouts? NOTHING. "Optimal equipment" is a myth. In PvE. Come on. I run mending in pve. BaineTheBotter 03:40, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Read what optimal means, Anonimous. "most desirable shield possible under a restriction expressed or implied". In this case, spending 100k for a bitch bar is past that restriction. If my paragon was all I ever played, I'd have several r7 shields, each with different inscriptions, for command and motivation. Unfortunately, I have ten characters, one of each type, and they all require armor and shiny items. I can't go broke spending all my money on my paragon for a bar he rarely runs (I much prefer cruel spear/technobabble over generic imbagon tbh). :::::::Racthoh has like 3 characters he ever plays, and he hasn't touched his monk in a long time. He used to only play warrior but even that's dropped since he started on his paragon. His para has GWAMM, r10 of the most ridiculous grind titles, and has probably made enough money from drops (on his para alone) to afford r7 shields of each type. However, everyone on earth isn't Racthoh, and must therefore lose a whole 3 spear damage instead of going broke trying to buy shields that are completely unnecessary in the first place. :::::::It's PvE. We need to have a high cutoff for shittiness, since "it works in PvE" is too low - unfortunately, you haven't seemed to grasp that 1 spec in spear mastery is way beyond that cutoff. If you want to do 3 more damage, run a fucking major rune. Seriously. -Auron 04:29, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Words of wisdom. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:37, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Only have 22 titles on gon, 21 on warrior. Couldn't be bothered to map twice or grind EOTN titles on warrior for 25. I'd have the money titles if I cared about money I guess, but popping consumables all the time seemed like a more productive use of my gold. And since when is the shield 100k; the 4 I bought were less than 100k in total. Also, guild wars.Racthoh 03:18, 12 December 2008 (EST) Sig Hard to read. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:33, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Dont is a SigOp.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:35, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::It's christmassy. I'd call you mr grinch but that name's taken :< -Auron 06:26, 7 December 2008 (EST) ok fine, reworked sig to be readable hi i'm Auron 06:31, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Thank you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:37, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::Or you can go green/red... BaineTheBotter 07:02, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::: PAINT POWA~! BaineTheBotter 07:16, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::5px too high. Brandnew is almighty. --'› Srs Beans ' 07:22, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::2px now. I suggest removing white space below. Saw you reuploaded. --'› Srs Beans ' 10:43, 7 December 2008 (EST) That sig you have above actually is genious. Please tell me how you made it <3 —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:58, 8 December 2008 (EST) Isn't Hide-and-Seek really right?;s If your spirit dies, the build does suck because your arrows have a normal flight time and then you can't pump as much.. Don't know, I feel like bitching. Brandnew. 09:23, 9 December 2008 (EST) :Umm, what? You arrows will just hit a little later, but you will fire just as many arrows because that depends on your IAS, not on your arrow flight speed. Gringo 09:27, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::But I'm bad and I can't interrupt 3/4s without half flight time:P Brandnew. 09:28, 9 December 2008 (EST) * Waves * Haven't played GW in a very long time, sup? Thinking about ditching WoW for GW for awhile. Hikari 19:08, 13 December 2008 (EST) :If you like the look of the new elites, go ahead. Izzy seems to think that instead of balancing what's already broken, he'll just break everything else so it'll all work out in the end... or something. -Auron 20:57, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::Pretty sure Izzy has a dire fetish for Curses. He buffed Soul Bind (which is now key Hexway skill), he buffed VoR (which is pretty much full of cheaponess), and now he goes ahead with Recurring Insecurity, Lingering Curse, and Mark of Insecurity. See the theme? -- 21:07, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::Recurring Insecurity? -Auron 21:08, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::Basically, the hex you will never remove. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 21:10, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::Uh, I'm pretty sure RI was always like that. You never got a chance to remove it before the target died. -Auron 21:11, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Now it's always on top of the hex stack and even if you remove it it reapplies itself if the guy's hexed when the ten second timer ends. lolhexway. --71.229 21:12, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::::It is the hex that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends! Our monks tried to strip it but it just went right back on. Thanks to ANet's buggy game it'll never leave a nig... it is the hex that never endsssssssssssss.... -Auron 21:20, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Oshi Auron isn't so white anymore. -- 21:24, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::+1 --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:18, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::+1 99.236.13.140 23:02, 23 December 2008 (EST) Don't vandalise practice what you preach, also you're bad--75.94.77.148 03:21, 16 December 2008 (EST) :And cirque is bad at TA as well I guess? With people like you it's hard to tell, since reality never seems to apply. -Auron 03:24, 16 December 2008 (EST) Guildwars Does the official website work for you? To me, it's under maintainance/overloaded. I need an opinion of someone outside my country... BaineTheBotter 09:28, 18 December 2008 (EST) Hey Is it really worth voting 0-0-0? --'-Chao ' 17:42, 2 January 2009 (EST) :Its called vote balancing. -- Gringo TALK 22:50, 2 January 2009(EST) ::I made the same assumption, but always try to trick some high votes to my builds. As long as he actually doesn't think it's that bad :D --'-Chao ' 18:02, 2 January 2009 (EST) :: Which is not allowed as per PvX:VETTING so lets assume it's not vote balancing and he actually was going to vote 0-0-O anyway. Brandnew. 18:03, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::O_o and now Dutchess added Grasping and Protective Was Kaolai since it was mentioned in the votes. --'-Chao 18:11, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::I asked him what his stance was on the article (it was only a sentence and 8 bars at the time) he said "Frenzy" (then he voted) ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 19:08, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::Haha, that made me lol. tbh I should HA more or atleast observe 1000x more (which would take me up to moderate level, I'm not exaggarating). My bad connection and lack of interest in half of the game content is contradictory to the fact that I love to make builds for everything and anything. --'-Chao 19:23, 2 January 2009 (EST) Make the build not suck. When it no longer sucks, I will vote accordingly. Right now, it sucks, and it will continue sucking until you realize that the premise of the build is terrible - you can't mesh a full gimmick together with balanced and have it work. Warriors take time to kill stuff. 6 eles kill stuff instantly. Builds that rely on warrior skill also rely on monks keeping the party up long enough for the warrior to start scoring kills. Builds that rely on 6 eles blowing everything to hell have notoriously poor defense, but that's ok since everything is dead already. You can't put the two totally different mechanics in one build and call it a day, you're just going to die over and over again. -Auron 03:38, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Searing Flames Spike already exists.. I could run the same thing with a para for some additional defense, which is the biggest issue in the original build. --'-Chao 05:39, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::That's nice. I have a feeling you didn't fully read what I posted. -Auron 05:49, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::Or then I'm just terribad. --'-Chao 05:57, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::(Defensive)<---->(Balanced)<-build->(Gimmicky builds) Focus on one please, don't try to be somewhere in nowhere.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:09, 3 January 2009 (EST) Guides By any chance possible we could split them into PvE and PvP, and make in-depth PvP guides instead of giving a list of skills(while half of it is still a bad skill)? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:46, 3 January 2009 (EST) :if you're referring to Profession guides, then i couldn't see an issue with splitting them into separate guides, call them "Profession (PvP)/(PvE)" and link to the other at the bottom or something... But otherwise there are separate portals =s. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 08:55, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Honestly, just make the guides PvP oriented. PvE for any profession is "C->Space, press 1, 2, 3, etc, repeat". Maybe occasionally mention a PvE usage (like when mentioning like SH as an HA skill, say it's useful for PvE as well or something stupid). -- 09:23, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::And warrior'ing in PvP currently isn't cspace with 1(dismember), 2(power attack), 3(prot strike)? :P —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:53, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::It may be, but Izzy may actually take a peek at an incredibly overpowered skill bar and nerf it. -- 09:58, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::Uhm....right? Ricky vantof 09:59, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Don't worry, whenever Izzy closes a door he opens a window. Or maybe several. Tycn 10:07, 3 January 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Unexist/GvG_Guides:Monk Yes or no? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:22, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Auron is at camp for like a week. Just do it and see what happens imo. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:12, 6 January 2009 (EST) l4d i play, add me: InfestedHydralisk [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:32, 10 January 2009 (EST) :or try my email of it wont work [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:33, 10 January 2009 (EST) RickyAuronBear Apparently Karate Jesus has a challenge for you. 20:56, 12 January 2009 (EST) "Guilds I play with: Thats It it, Its Raining Fame 傘回傘, No Honor nH" lol no you dont you just capeleech because you're too bad to actually play. :Are you too stupid to open obs? Oh wait, you answered that already. My bad. I was trying to assume good faith for a minute, but absolute incompetence makes that hard. (P.S., none of those guilds have a trim, lolol). -Auron 01:50, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::it 4 poop trim! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:23, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::4srs. it tries to gvg, and the core was KGYU (brett, dev) but the team in general and the vent tactics are just really shabby. And there's always too much rage going on. "blah blah that was a dumb call" "you die in a fire i was top 5 gvg" "oh mr good at the game o ok" :/ They bark at each other too much to be an effective team anymore. -Auron 03:58, 14 January 2009 (EST) Lol little waffles. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:07, 16 January 2009 (EST) :ownzzzzzzzzz. except on war. -Auron 12:08, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::Read QQ more tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:10, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::iirc he had a 10 page troll thread where a bunch of unranked euros whined at him. we were hoping amazon could start one and get a longer thread. -Auron 12:13, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::His typing actually makes me lol more. In the dutchlands chinese niggers are quite uncommon. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:06, 17 January 2009 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AW%2Fany_Primal_Rage_Axe&diff=800809&oldid=798049 Best edit ever [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 14:12, 15 January 2009 (EST) I apologize for my bluntness But you deleted the fucking companion cube. We demand the restoration of the image. Copyvio can go to hell tbh. Jebus McPachirisu 21:54, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Thanks for linking me to your page. Wouldn't have found that second copyvio without you <3 -Auron 09:19, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::i love auron for deleting the cube <3 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:24, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:40, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::also: look at my user page and links, I'd guess lots of them are copyvio. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:41, 16 January 2009 (EST) L4D Friend me. Steam name is MagicallyDelicious. Open invite btw, post on my talk page first so I know who the fuck you are. --71.229 06:53, 19 January 2009 (EST) o "Well I already told you it was something random I drew. So no it doesn't resemble anything like the copyrighted material, especially since I drew the trigger backwards.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 11:08, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Ok, feel free to reupload it then. My mistake. - (talk) 11:13, 21 January 2009 (EST)" I lol. time for a 4.0 saying "Auron was here"? --'-Chao ' 05:43, 22 January 2009 (EST) :He is full of shit. When we deleted the original copyvio image, he immediately re uploaded one that looked the same except was hand drawn. He tries to pass it off as his own work, which is dumb and mainly the reason I'm still deleting it. There is a wide range of things you can use as your signature (read - anything in the entire world that isn't copyrighted), but if someone's going to be stupid and draw a replica of the gun we just deleted... it's just gonna get deleted. I already banned him for being a stupid shit about the image. If he doesn't get the picture, the ban is just going to get longer and longer. -Auron 06:10, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::now I get it. talking about, I'm gonna change my sig to this thingy my sister made to me ;> --'-Chao ' 07:10, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::I don't understand how its copyvio when I draw a gun that looks nothing like the copyvio image, just because I make a gun doesn't mean its automatically related to an image that was just deleted. You're saying that any gun I draw on paint is going to be copyvio. And Im not drawing the same fking gun, it was my own creation.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'''I hammers u!]] 11:02, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::::k - (talk) 11:03, 22 January 2009 (EST) There now i just won't use a sig so you cant ban me--Relyk 11:32, 27 January 2009 (EST) :We'll find a reason. - (talk) 12:25, 27 January 2009 (EST) do i get checkuser? Saint 11:54, 27 January 2009 (EST) :you do but there's no real point since you can't block--Golden19pxStar 11:56, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Auron sometimes doesn't give it right away, especially to people he hates like me. - (talk) 12:25, 27 January 2009 (EST) I kind of drew the pig for you :< Ricky vantof 12:33, 27 January 2009 (EST) then find some place to put it. my talk page isn't the place. -Auron 12:34, 27 January 2009 (EST) :Well this seemed like the most suitable place to show you, being your talk page and everything... Ricky vantof 12:35, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::u can draw pretty gud [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:38, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Link to it with Image:Imagename.png instead of going RAOARBIGIMAGE! - (talk) 12:39, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::and like, dont hold the vote on my talk page either ^^ -Auron 12:43, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yeah, well that wasn't me. But I hope you like your bear's rival D: Ricky vantof 12:45, 27 January 2009 (EST) Gringo Needs demoting, left pvx+permabanned. Tab 05:19, 2 February 2009 (EST) :lol? -Auron 05:32, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::told you this would happen :> Tab 05:34, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::any idea why he left? just to waste people's time? -Auron 06:06, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::User:Gringo. He learned the truth. - 06:13, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::No idea, but I'm going to tell everyone that it's because his derv healer didn't get into great. Tab 06:14, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::I bet he'll come back under another name, bragging about his titles but not showing them to anyone. Ricky vantof 07:46, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::He'll be hard to track because his titles change every time mirite? -Auron 10:20, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::D: Tab 10:38, 2 February 2009 (EST)